


Share

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Beast Ears, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Maids, Mortals, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Robots, Solars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Share

"What are you doing _here_?" Soren took a nervous step back, staring at the trio of faces watching him. Long hair of spun orichalcum and unblinking eyes of the same, set in near flawless ivory skin, edges and seams lined with even more of the celestial metal made White Gold the automaton more than distinct. In colorful contrast and sitting on the other side of her bed was Mai Ly, still in her sea-colored uniform, pale blues and greens that complimented her long silver hair and dyed-blue skin. And in the middle, sitting on the bed and dressed in utilitarian brown was Sasha, a white-haired beastman who hardly showed any inhuman heritage beyond a pair of soft, gray, rodent-like ears perched on top of his head and a matching tufted tail, gave a heart-warming smile with almost crystal-blue eyes.  
  
He knew these faces personally, his three maids from the Alabaster Refuge, but why were they here, together?  
  
"Well..." Sasha, the only boy of the group (not that he really looked the part, even in full uniform) rubbed the back of his head before looking pleadingly at the two girls, who both nodded to him calmly. "We thought you'd be tense after the Deliberative meeting, sir."   
  
"And no matter what," Mai Ly stated smoothly, her pearly teeth a beautiful streak of white against her blue-dyed skin, "all of us would be miserable if only one went ahead."   
  
"And so to maintain harmony," White Gold's words were, as always, tranquil and kind as she stood up, "we decided to come together, Master Soren. The automatons of the Refuge are already programmed to maintain the manse while we are gone, including keeping out of the library for Sasha's sake."  
  
The beastman's cheeks flushed adorably at that, his ears flattening out of sight behind the headband all three of them wore, before Mai Ly cleared her throat, her gray eyes bright as she shoots a glance at the librarian and making his blush worse. "So, Master, there isn't anything to worry about."  
  
Soren ran his fingers though his blue hair, golden eyes sliding shut. He had not been expecting this, of all things, but he knew his servants well enough to trust them. If things were covered, then they were for the most part.   
  
"Master Soren."   
  
He opened his eyes to find all three of them within arm's length of him, all with the same pleading, hopeful expression, the girls with pouting lips and the boy biting his lower lip. It was too much for him, the Twilight letting out a muffled laugh as he reached for a handkerchief to keep the blood rushing to his head from dripping from his nose.  
  
"Oh come on," White Gold had stepped to the side, taking one arm as Sasha removed a second cloth for Soren's nose, Mai Ly trying not to giggle as she looked away, "you don't need to give me those eyes to get me to say yes to all of you. I'd have to be crazy to say no."   
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Soren was fairly sure that the three had to have had some sort of training from one of their head maid's colleagues, or from the Fire Aspect herself, knowing her talent for expedient undressing. It was the only way to explain just how damn quickly he found his robes on the floor, his gloves tugged and tossed away, and his body flat on the bed with a pair of fine, but clothed, breasts directly in his face.  
  
"Aren't you going to-"  
  
"Sir," Sasha spoke up shyly, sitting at the foot of the bed with what had to be his clever fingers unlacing the Solar's boots, "the uniform's a fairly important part of our j-" his own words were cut off by the sound of rustling cloth, and Mai Ly's movement allowed Soren to see that White Gold had removed hers, showing a body very well fitting her name, polished and shining white, gold shimmering in patterns under her stockings, her undergarments.   
  
No one seemed to care about such beauty, all of their eyes on _him_. It was something he quite didn't comprehend, even as a Twilight, no matter how many times Mai Ly insisted that he was handsome, how White Gold calmly stated he was brilliant and kind, and Sasha rolled his eyes and stated Soren was their master, and a wonderful one at that. Out of the corner of his eye, Soren could _feel_ a boot being pulled away, then the other, before Sasha removed the automaton's uniform from where it had been thrown and stepping away with it and footwear in hand. Before he could think anything of why the automaton would strip (the others had always been almost religious in maintaining their uniforms), the still-clothed Mai Ly pounced, her toned rear pressing up against his almost painfully tented smallclothes.   
  
"Please, Master," Her voice was a silken, dusky whisper as he shuddered against her, "allow us to take care of you."  
  
"But," a smile crossed Soren's face as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking back and forth at mortal and robot, "you already _do_. All of you." He could feel the bed sink down ever-so-slightly as Sasha settled back down at his perch, first experimentally, before the bed creaked under the fullness of his weight, with a mutual sigh of relief from both men. "At least this time Sasha and I won't have to take care of you two instead." The girls grimaced at the memory of the last time all four of them were in an unknown bed. The night had been spent with the Twilight and librarian picking out splinters from Mai Ly's pretty rear and White Gold's synthetic skin, and while they had enjoyed it, it had not been what they had expected at all.  
  
"No, the structural integrity of this frame will be maintained." Warm, ivory hands brushed across his face, turning his chin up towards an equally warm mouth.   
  
"Yeah, Sasha and I were bouncing on it for a good three hours."  
  
Soren frowned slightly, even against White Gold's lips. "But what if you put enough stress to induce a-"   
  
"Master," Mai Ly's rear ground against Soren's erection, "if you don't stop putting stress on yourself, Sasha's going to get up there and gag you." The Twilight bit his lip, staring at all three of them, most importantly, at Sasha, his eyes sharply averted, ears flattened against his hair and cheeks a vivid pink.   
  
"What's next, having the dog lick a prisoner's face if we ever have one? Oh, wait, maybe Sasha can tickle them with his tail, or White Gold can-"  
  
The strategy of sarcasm had something of the right result, White Gold's smile faintly twitching before lifting his head up for a kiss, her clever tongue slipping into his mouth and filling his senses of taste and smell with golden honey as he felt his underwear finally yanked down and pulled away. Mai Ly, still fully garbed, pressed her own advantageous position, the heat within her enough to make Soren's hips buck up, a reaction that let Sasha's hands slip under him and support him, a slick finger (where did he get oil?) and a _tongue_ against the small, puckered ring of his rear.  
  
The Solar could hear a soft comment whispered as he groaned, something about a good idea and the Deliberative, but for the time being, he was much more interested in this and in Sasha's smug voice as he broke off his work for a moment.  
  
"And this is why I said we should all share our ideas."


End file.
